


Doll Face

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Inexperienced Richie Tozier, Insecure Richie Tozier, M/M, Sex Toys, blow up doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Okay, so Richie had never been drowning in tail like he led people to believe. In fact, other than the poor date he took to prom, his college roommate who was extremely closeted as well, and Eddie, he hadn't slept with anyone.Well, except for Sam.Sam, the genderfluid sex doll.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Kudos: 57





	Doll Face

**Author's Note:**

> well, the last couple of days get hectic and i kind of had to abandon kinktober, but i had already started this prompt, so i couldn't just not finish it

Okay, so Richie had never been drowning in tail like he led people to believe. In fact, other than the poor date he took to prom, his college roommate who was extremely closeted as well, and Eddie, he hadn't slept with anyone.

Well, except for Sam.

Sam, the genderfluid sex doll he had bought once he had moved out of the dorms. Genderfluid because it was 1997 and the sex shop didn't sell male dolls. Not like Richie would have been caught dead buying a male doll back then. So he got Sam, but being super gay, he sort of just purposefully deflated the boobs each time he brought it out for a little fun. So what? He was out and in a healthy relationship now, so what did it matter?

Speaking of that relationship, things were going great! Obviously Eddie was it for him, so there really was no need to keep Sam around, but they _had_ been through so much together. Richie couldn't bring himself to throw it away. So he stuffed it into the back of the guest room's closet and thought he'd forget about it until they, like, moved or something.

He should have realized Eddie would be one of those weirdos who did _actual_ spring cleaning. One moment Richie was just enjoying a casual video game of no consequence -- and then Eddie was standing in front of the TV, blocking his view, and he could hear the sound of his character dying a slow and painful death. He didn't give a shit about that, however, because Eddie was holding Sam's deflated corpse in one hand with his other hand planted firmly on his hip.

"I can explain," Richie said quickly, the color surely draining from his face.

"What is there to explain? It's a blow up doll." Eddie said, and he didn't sound mad, so that was a good start. "You've been holding out on me, though."

"Well, you have to admit it's a little embarrassing."

"Well, I don't think so. I think it's hot."

Richie's eyes widened.

"I want to watch you fuck it."

Richie gasped.

"And then I'm going to fuck you."

Richie dropped the controller he had somehow miraculously still been holding.

"And we're going to put a pause on the spring cleaning and do that now."

Okay. Richie just full on blacked out then. This was literally everything he could have ever wished for. There was nothing sexier than Eddie putting his cleaning on hold for him. He mindlessly got up from the couch and followed Eddie to the bedroom where Eddie shoved Sam into his hands and instructed him to blow it up. Without thinking about it, Richie did what he had always done, pushing Sam's breasts down so that the doll was flat chested once he was done, and he caught Eddie's sad look.

"I..."

"You're alright, sweetheart," Eddie said. He reached out, palming Richie's face as he kissed him softly. "You're doing just fine. Just do what you would normally."

"Yeah, uh, alright. I can do that."

Richie gave himself a few strokes to get himself fully hard and then grabbed their lube from the bed side table so he could slick himself up. Eddie watched him, hand rubbing himself through his pants, as Richie slid into Sam and started moving his hips. The doll squeaked a bit, and Richie wondered why he had never really noticed how much noise it made before. Probably was super obvious right now because he wasn't being watched. He thought it would be awkward, but honestly, he got over it pretty fast and then that was it. He set a brutal pace, fucking Sam as the doll just kept on squeaking away.

Eddie pushed his pants down, at one point, and got his hand around his cock while never once taking his eyes off of Richie. He started moving his hand slowly, but Richie knew that Eddie could tell he was desperate, and soon enough he had spend his hand up to match Richie's movements. Eddie bit his lip, and Richie realize that maybe he wasn't the only one desperate. He wasn't going to be getting fucked that night, but that was alright.

This was already in his top three sex moments of is life, so that made up for it. Okay, and so his top three moments were constantly changing because it was really just the last three times he'd had sex with Eddie. He couldn't help it that he was smitten and each time seemed to surpass the last. But this _was_ actually different. They hadn't really branched out from doing much besides hand jobs and missionary position, so it was fucking hot for Richie to be so depraved and for Eddie to clearly be so into it.

Richie grasped onto the doll's hips, trying to hold it in place as he got closer to his orgasm, but his hands were so sweaty and kept sliding out of place. This led to him fucking Sam up into the headboard, so he leaned his own head against it, gasping for air as he continued thrusting until he came with a shout, spilling into the doll. It wasn't the first time that had happened, so he knew from experience how annoying it would be to clean, but he really couldn't bring himself to care in the moment.

Especially since Eddie was pulling him down into his lip, thrusting his hips up as his cock slid between Richie's ass cheeks. It was almost like getting fucked, Richie decided, and he moaned as his poor spent cock tried valiantly to get hard again. He tried to distract himself from the delicious pain by leaning in to kiss Eddie, and sucked on his tongue as Eddie came across his lower back.

"So," Eddie said, even as his hips were still twitching. "Do you have any other toys around that I should know about?"


End file.
